The Blood Angel
by ilikezombies
Summary: Jason Holt, A U.S Navy corpsman recently pulled from a (fictional) war in Korea is stationed in Japan and given the opportunity for off base schooling. He is the newest student at Fujimi High when the outbreak occurs, Will he make the difference?
1. How our little hell began

**A/N HEY! I CAN FINALLY GET BACK TO WRITING! Seems lots of distant family members decided to die at the same time. And then there was ROTC...And a vacation...And a wedding...And FML...**

**Disclaimer: God I wish I had the kind of cash to own HOTD...I'd make them produce faster...**

"**I couldn't imagine that only a month before the hell before me broke out, That I was in another country experiencing hell on a whole other level."**

ZIP! CRACK! the bullets were whizzing overhead as the 3rd platoon came under fire from both sides of the valley. One of the humvees had gotten stuck as they were proceeding the checkpoint and as they had prepared to destroy it, Evanson, an infantry assaultman was finishing setting up the explosives and got hit. Naturally it was Jason's job to save him. He was a HM-8404 after all.

**[HM 8404= Field Medical Service Technician.] **

He dragged Evanson to an outcropping of rocks, Providing him ample cover to begin working on him. As Jason began peeling away the younger mans bullet proof vest, Which hadn't done much to stop the armor piercing round that had hit him, Blood sprayed all over him. He quickly placed a hand over the wound. A bullet cracked overhead and hit the rock behind him. Jason glanced down and took out his knife, He began cutting the marines BDU off so he could work better. He took his hand off to check the wound again. More blood sprayed out.

"H-hey...Doc, I'm gonna b-be okay r-right?" the young marine asked looking up at the corpsman who was not much older than him.

"Definitely Evan, You're gonna be fine. You're gonna get some nice time away from here. Get to work on your guitar a little, Hell maybe even get to go home and see your family for a few weeks if you're lucky." Jason replied as he tied to tourniquet around his chest, Keeping a cool face.

"Uh...D-doc, Can you check my arm I c-can't feel it."

"Sure just a sec." Jason could see that Evanson was becoming visibly paler and was shaking.

Jason looked over at the marines arm, It was completely mangled. Only hanging on by a few strands of muscle.

"Shit..." He wshispered to himself.

"Am I still gonna be able to play guitar?"

"Hell yeah man, You'll be the next Billie Joe Armstrong in no time."

As the firefight began dieing down the ambulance humvee pulled up. The last thing Jason remembered of Evanson was the look that he gave him as he was put on the litter and taken away. A look of calm.

"Young man? Are you alright?" the voice kept repeating in his head until he snapped out of his flashback. He was standing in the crisp white halls of the highschool where he would get a real diploma. He had gotten his GED when he was 17 and gotten his parents to sign for him to join the navy. He quickly excelled and achieved the rate of Seaman in no time. He was first deployed with the FMF after his 18th birthday. And he had many experiences of what it is like to fight a war from that point on.

**[FMF= Fleet Marine Force.]**

He was stationed in japan currently and was being allowed to continue his education off base. Although he could have gone and gotten his associates or bachelors degree he decided he wanted to get an actual highschool diploma first. The middle aged man in front of him finally re-registered in his brain.

"Young man? Are you alright?" He asked again.

"Yes, Fine. I had just gotten lost in thought for a moment. Forgive me, Please."

"You have very good manners, Anyway this is your class." The man told him.

"Thank you, Sir. You have been very helpful.

Jason stepped into the classroom.

"Ah...You must be the new student we've been expecting." Said the man in a black suit standing at the front of the room. The man was an average Japanese male height. Hair parted to the sides, Glasses. Nothing special. But he did have a strange feeling coming from the man.

"Well please, Come in and introduce yourself to the class. You may start by writing your name on the board." The man continued.

Jason stepped into the room, Stood infront of the class. And did an about face and began writing his name in big bold letters.

JASON HOLT

"Ah, It is very nice to meet you Jason." The man said shaking his hand.

"Does the class have any questions for Jason?"

Some hands shot up around the room.

"What age are you Jason?"

"19 he replied."

"Why are you here then?"

"I got my GED but I wanted to get an actual highschool diploma."

"Why do you have a GED, And how do you speak Japanese so well?"

"I serve with the United States Navy. I am currently on a deployment here in Japan and got permission for off base schooling."

Everyone looked at him a bit surprised, The teacher especially raised an eyebrow.

"If you're in the navy what is your rate?" Asked a chubbier boy in the back.

"I am a Field Medical Service Technician, In other words. A medic."

"So wait, If you're a medic..That means you've seen fighting, Correct?" This came from a boy towards the front of the room.

"Well...Yes, But I don't see how that it is relevant." Jason said, Hoping he deflected the question that always came next.

"How many people have you killed!?" the boy burst out.

Jasons arms shook as he looked down at the ground. Holding back the aggression he had inside eating at him.

"How long has your mother been into anal?" Jason asked not looking up.

"What the fuck man!? It was just a simple question!" The boy said standing up.

"Oh, Sorry, I thought it was personal question time."

"You stupid foreign punk!" The boy yelled running at Jason.

What happened next was like a blur to everyone in the class. An instant where time seemed to slow down, As Jason grabbed the boy and flipped him over his back and onto the floor. He kept his foot on the boys back. Preventing him from standing up.

"Look, I know you didn't know. But you never EVER ask anyone who has seen ANY combat that question, And it isn't about the number of people I killed. It's the number I saved that matters. But i'll tell you this. More than enough."

Jason walked out of the room and up the hall to blow off the rest of his steam. While a certain teacher sat at his desk as he licked his lips once as he thought of what an interesting new student he had.

Jason ended up wandering throughout most of the school before ending up on the roof. He undid the collar on his school uniform and took out one of the cigarettes that he had snuck in with him. As he lit it and leaned over the rail he heard a scream off in the distance. These things were common. Even back home. People messing around and screaming. thought nothing of it and continued taking drags off of his cancer stick. About five minutes later and a second cigarette in the door behind him opened. He turned to see someone standing in the doorway hunched over. Mostly groaning.

"Hey man? You alright?"

The person looked up at him, They were missing an eyeball and he hadn't noticed it before. But one of their arms was gone.

"What the...Fuck?" Jasons thought out loud as the boy approached him.

"You okay man? Just sit down and I can get the paramedics for you." The boy kept approaching getting so close that it finally lunged at him. He dodged to the side and gave him a good kick to the back of the leg. But he just kept getting up. Eventually he heard the snap of a bone break and back up. The boy...No he couldn't call it that anymore. The thing had his leg bent completely the other way now and was still trying t crawl over to him with his jaws opening and closing. Jason gave it one more good kick to the head, Sending him flying backwards into a rail where the skull made a satisfying crack.

Jason began running down the length of the roof as the school PA system came one. The announcer warned them that there was a situation going on. It ended with his bloody screams for help as he died over the PA. More and more of those things kept coming up and out of other entrances to the roof. Jason desperately looked around for a weapon. He noticed that they had been fixing a pipe on the roof. He picked up a small piece of broken pipe and a hook.

One of those things came up behind him, He wasted no time as he stabbed the pole through its eye socket. Another two came from his left flank, He whipped around and brought the hook down into the side of one's neck. He tore the hook out of its neck and brought it down into the other ones chest. But to his surprise it kept coming at him.

"What the fuck, I stabbed it right where it's heart should be." He started back up, But the thing kept coming for him. He kicked up into the air striking it in its chin. He watched as the thing went flying up into the air from the blow and came down hard on its head.

"Jesus...It's like a fucking movie." Jason remarked as he pulled the hook out of the things chest.

"Looks like you gotta destroy the head to kill them though." He muttered to himself as he looked up and saw three teenagers run out and up to the astronomy clubs raised section of the roof.

He ran after them, When he got to the bottom of their staircase one of the boys took a swing at him with an aluminum baseball bat.

"HEY FUCKHEAD, STILL ALIVE!" Jason yelled as he ducked down.

"Sorry, Just get in here!" The boy yelled as he helped the other boy finish putting up tables as a blockade.

The first thing Jason noticed was that the boy with greyish hair was bleeding from the arm.

"That ain't gonna work." He said pointing at the makeshift bandage made of ripped cloth.

"Best we could do on short notice." Said the one girl.

Jason took off his standard school uniform jacket and cut off the entire sleeve with the hook, He then walked over to the boy and tied the sleeve tight above the wound.

"That should slow your bleeding down by a lot. Kept it the way you had it I guarantee you would be passing out within 10 minutes."

"Thanks." Said the boy as he sat down next to the wall

"Anyway, I'm Takashi Komuro." Said the darker haired boy.

"And I'm Rei Miyamoto." Said the girl.

"And I'm Hisashi Igo. Thanks again."

"I'm Jason Holt, The new student. Helluva a way of greeting the new guy you have here."

"Oh I heard about you, You got pissed of and reversed that kid." Takashi said.

"That much is true, Don't know about what else has been said about me. How'd you get that arm wound anyway?" He asked Hisashi.

"One of those fuckers bit me. Seems like light shit though." The younger boy replied. But he suddenly coughed up an alarming amount of blood.

"Oh fuck me running." Jason said out loud.

"What's wrong?" Asked Hisashi wiping away some blood with his sleeve.

"I need you to lay down on your side." Jason said keeping a blank and calm face.

Hisashi laid down on his side while Jason checked his pulse, Felt his stomach, and looked down his throat.

"I have some news you will not like."

"What?" Asked Rei worriedly glancing down at Hisashi as he coughed up more blood.

"Well there is no point in me trying to make this sound good, So... He's basically dieing."

"WHAT!?" Rei yelled grabbing Hisashi.

"His pulse is getting weaker, And there were black spots at the back of his throat. Very not natural. His eyes are also losing pigmentation."

He watched as they argued about how Hisashi asked to be thrown over the rail. Reis screaming increased until Hisashi let out one last giant blood filled cough and was then still. He began looking around for something that could be used as a body bag until he heard Rei murmuring about how Hisashi was getting up and getting better. He thought nothing of it until he looked up and actually saw the boy stand up. Takashi went to smash Hisashis head with his bat but Rei grabbed him and stopped him.

"REI IF I DON'T DO IT HE WILL KILL US!"

"I DON'T CARE! HE'S NOT DEAD LOOK AT HIM, HE ISN'T ONE OF THEM!'

Jason drew his hook and began walking up behind the now dead boy as he approached the two of them.

"REI GET BACK, I NEED TO DO THIS!"

"NO, I WONT LET YO-"

The only noise that could be heard for the next few seconds was the sound of metal on flesh and bone as the hook came down hard into the right side of Hisashis head. Jason kept hitting him until his head was almost completely off. The other two teenagers just stood their staring at him for a few seconds. Complete shock on their faces as Jason simply covered the body with the remainder of his jacket and simply pulled a cigarette out, Leaned over the rail, And lit up.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**And there we go chapter one done. AND HEY! GUESS WHAT!? AGAIN, I CAN FINALLY FINISH EVERYTHING ELSE! Below will be a quick list of my other stories, Their Progress. And also my valid reasons for being away...Many...Many months.**

**SPARTANs of the dead, The next chapter is approximately 87 percent done.**

**Operation bleeding earth, Next chapter is about 68 percent done.**

**Transference, The next chapter is about 85 percent done.**

**As you can tell it is not only hard having to juggle three (Now four WTF am I thinking?) stories but everything else going on in my life, I had to first go to a neighbors funeral, Then final exams, Then an uncle's funeral. Brothers graduation from MCRD San Diego, ROTC, A wedding, More ROTC bull shit. (If you do ROTC and you have a first sergeant as your instructor, God have mercy on your soul.)Really sorry that it has been this way the last few months. But now that it is summer I will be much more active, Enjoy!**


	2. Running never works

**A/N: A few corrections from last chapter, Jasons rating is Hospitalman, Not his rate. His rate would be Hospitalman 3rd class. (I'm making him a PO3 so I assume that is what you call it) Also, There will usually be a flashback at the beginning of every chapter to the war Jason fought, Revealing more and more about him.**

**Disclaimer: If I had that kind of money...**

"**Here I was, A school of all places...Hell breaking loose again."**

**Korean Peninsula, June, 16, 2010, 1500 hours.**

"Doc...Hey, Doc?"

Jason slowly opened his eyes.

"Aye?"

"LT just got briefed we're uh...Going in." Jason could now fully see the marine standing above him. A lance corporal named Vasquez, But everyone called him Vas. Jason hurriedly got up and walked with Vas to the armory.

"So we really going in man? No bullshit?" Jason asked him.

"Hell yeah, Entire fleet is moving into NK waters as we speak."

"Heh, They ain't gonna stand a chance with all that soviet shit they got." Evanson chimed in as he walked up alongside them.

"But you got our back, Right doc?" Vas asked as they rounded the corner to the armory.

"You know it. Anything happens I'm right behind you."

"Gentlemen! Grab your gear and get topside! This ain't no fucking party, We 'bout to show the world we can still kick some ass!" A major was yelling.

The salty air hit his face as they walked topside, He saw a jet takeoff from the George Washington.

"You know I almost became a pilot?" Jason said as they walked to the waiting helicopter.

"Well why didn't you?" Asked Evanson.

"You seen how much schooling they need to do?"

"Yeah, I hear ya man. Well see ya on shore. Don't get your ass shot." Vas said as they climbed aboard the CH-53E Super Stallion.

As Jason looked around the interior he had no idea that this would be the last time he would see many of the marines around him.

"Hey! You know man that was kind of brutal? She's gonna be a mess."

Jason looked up, The voice breaking him out of the prison that was his memories.

"Yeah...But I did what needed to be done." Jason said as he flicked his cigarette off into the world below.

"Just...Thanks." Takashi said looking at him.

"It was nothing. I've become used to it."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, Story for another time."

Jason walked over to the makeshift barrier, It wasn't going to hold much longer. As he walked past Rei to look for a better weapon she grabbed his leg.

"Why did you do it?" She asked him, Her voice cold.

"Because...There would be more than one dead person up here had I not. And neither of you were up to task."

"That's the kind of response I'd expect from an American, Coming here to destroy lives."

Jasons eyes went cold. He shook his leg so her hand would come off.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" She yelled as he walked away and grabbed his hook.

"Shut up..."

"Excuse me!?"

"You heard me, Shut up. Your reactions is so typical, I get it this is a lot for you to take in at once. Your boyfriend dieing. Hell, You're entire world coming to an end around you. But I'll tell you something I learned long ago. No matter how much you hurt, There is always someone hurting more." He said as he walked to the barrier that was getting weaker by the minute.

"Hey, What are you doing?" Takashi called.

"What needs to be done."

"But you'll be ripped to shreds, You can't take on that many." Rei said now standing up.

"I fully understand that. If you guys could do something..." He said turning around.

"The hose!" Takashi exclaimed opening a door.

"That's right, We could use that and blast some of them." Rei said.

"I'll keep them occupied while you get that hose working." Jason said standing on top of the railing.

"Wait!" Takashi and Rei yelled as he jumped down.

(The song here is Perfect Insanity by Disturbed.)

_**Ah!**_

_**Ah!**_

_**Ah!**_

_**Ah!**_

_**Ah!**_

_**Ow!**_

_**Come inside and be afraid,**_

_**Of this impressive mess I've made,**_

_**If you take a look now you will find...**_

Jason took off running. He gained enough momentum and smashed both feet into and infected girls chest, Sending her flying. His recovery was flawless, He went into a slide knocking over several more infected. He threw his hook into the head of another infected and pulled it out as the boys body began falling to the ground.

_**I have thrown away my prize,**_

_**Done away with paradise,**_

_**See what's going on inside my mind...**_

_**Please let me out...**_

_**Please let me out...**_

_**Please let me...**_

Jason kept hitting the hook against the railings and pipes, As more infected were getting attracted to him he noticed that the others were having a little trouble with the hose. He decapitated a boy with the hook and threw the body aside, Yelling so the infected would focus on him more.

_**Branded like an animal,**_

_**I can still feel them burning in my mind,**_

_**I do believe you made your message clear!**_

Jason picked up another pipe from the ground and bashed two students over the head, He then jumped up over one, Forcing it into the ground. One lunged for him and he side stepped, He hit the infected student in the back with the pipe sending him tumbling over the side rail and off the roof.

_**Deprivating, Isolating all that I feel,**_

_**Leaving me with images I know are not real,**_

_**Are those words of condemnation that I hear?**_

Finally they got the hose going, Jason watched as they blasted their own barrier down sending a good dozen infected students flying along with it. Rei and Takashi came running down the steps. He threw the pipe at an infected student, Impaling him through the chest.

_**Come inside now I implore,**_

_**Do you think you can restore,**_

_**The crucial pieces missing from my brain?**_

_**What seems to be the matter dear?**_

_**Why do you cry and shake with fear?**_

_**I've only had the best of me insane!**_

_**Please let me out...**_

_**Please let me out...**_

_**Please let me...**_

The three of them began running the length of the roof to the other side where there were less infected. Takashi hit one infected student off the roof while Rei came from behind him and stabbed another through the eye. Jason decapitated another student with his hook and kicked the body away.

_**Branded like an animal,**_

_**I can still feel them burning in my mind,**_

_**I do believe you made your message clear!**_

A CH-47 chinook flew overhead as they were running and killing.

"What the hell?" Takashi yelled as he bashed another students head in.

"Looks like JGSDF!" Jason yelled as they continued running

"Hey! Down here!" Rei yelled while jumping a little.

"Save it, JGSDF has a mission. They ain't gonna stop and help us." Jason said stabbing an infected girl in the face.

_**Deprivating, Isolation all that I feel,**_

_**Leaving me with images I know are not real,**_

_**Are those words of condemnation that I hear?**_

(That's where I will end the song. Still another two good minutes left to it, Good song though.)

They finally made it into the actual school building.

"So where do you think that helicopter was heading?" Takashi asked.

"Ministry of Defence, Most likely. Secure all their brass." Jason said cleaning the hook

"Brass?" Rei asked.

"It means high ranking officers." Jason said.

They walked down the empty blood stained halls, A ghost of what they used to be not two hours ago. Screams could be heard every now and then accompanied by an increase in the moans as the dead began to feed once again. Takashi told him about how they had already tried contacting the police and that 110 was busy.

"Hey you guys mind if we stop at my locker?" Jason asked as the thought finally struck him.

"Why?" Asked Takashi.

"My bag is in it and I have some useful items." Jason said walking in the direction of his locker.

About two minutes later they arrived. There was a surprising lack of infected. It made Jason more on edge. He opened the locker and took out the bag. Rei and Takashi's jaws dropped when he pulled out his Mk 2 knife.

"Why the hell do you have that?" Takashi asked concerned.

"Standard issue." Jason said unsheathing it to make sure it was still sharp.

"What are you?" Rei asked a little amazed.

"Ain't got time for the story right now, Maybe once we're a little saf-" Jason said, But was cut off by a soft thumping sound.

"The hell?" Takashi questioned.

"Came from the faculty room." Rei said as she and Takashi started running in that direction.

Jason slung his bag on his back and ran after them. When they rounded the corner for the faculty room Jason was a little shocked to see the pink haired girl and the chubby boy from his homeroom. The girl was standing a little behind the boy who was crouched with what seemed to be a modified nail gun. He was taking down the infected with ease. That was...Until the boy yelled about being out of ammo. It was also then that Jason noticed an infected teacher coming up on the girl. She screamed and fell over on her bum, Backing up quickly she began throwing trophies to no avail. Jason was about to step in when she pulled a drill out from somewhere and brought it down hard into the teachers face.

Jason unsheathed the knife and ran forward, He stuck it into the back of another teachers head. Rei ran past and stuck her spear into a male students chin making the tip come out the top of his head. Two more people rounded the corner but Jason payed no attention as Takashi ran past bashing in a few heads. Jason brought his knife into a girls face twice before throwing her body aside. A raven haired girl ran past him and brought her wooden bokken down into a boys face. He exchanged a silent nod with her before running over to the pink haired girl and kicking the teacher away from her. Oddly enough he was still squirming, Jason did not hesitate and brought his knife down hard nearly caving in the side of the mans head. He looked up to see everyone recovering from the fight, Except for the girl she had fallen back down to the floor.

"You okay?" Jason asked concerned turning to her.

"I...I...I..." She just kept repeating.

"Introductions I suppose." Takashi said.

"I'm Saeko Busijima." The raven haired girl said.

"Kohta Hirano, Just FYI." The chubby boy said.

"Jason Holt, For those of you who don't know me yet." He said standing up.

Kohta's eyes lit up.

"Oh man, I can finally talk to you!" He yelled.

"Er..." Jason said.

"Are you a SEAL, Are you actually here on some black ops mission? Are you naval intelligence? SWCC?"

"Oh! You're the kid from my class who actually sounded like he know what he was talking about when you asked me a question, And no. I'm not a SEAL, SWCC, Or anything like that. Just a field medical service technician." Jason said with a little chuckle at the younger teens antics.

"Field medical what?" Saeko questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Eh...If we go inside I can explain." Jason said.

"He's an american..." The pink haired girl said.

"Oh! He must be that new student." Said a blonde woman Jason hadn't noticed earlier.

"Yeah, He is the new student but that is all we know about him." Takashi said.

"Well if you guys would let me speak." Jason said.

"Fine." The pink haired girl said getting up as the others walked into the faculty room.

Jason proceeded to tell them his story of how he joined the navy at 17 with a GED, Was deployed just after his 18th birthday, How he fought in Korea, Even about some of his experience as a corpsman.

"How exactly can that be proved?" Asked the pink haired girl who had introduced herself as Saya Takagi.

"We should have his records in my office." The blonde woman who had introduced herself as the school nurse Ms Shizuka said.

"Too risky, I believe his story though." Saeko said.

"I do too." Kohta said.

"Our main priority should be getting out of here, We need to secure a means of transport." Jason said playing with his lighter.

"Well we could use my car." Ms Shizuka said.

"Would it really fit all of us?" Saeko questioned.

"Well...Now that I think about it..." Ms Shizuka's voice trailed off

"The mini-busses for our away games could work, More than enough room for all of us." Saeko said looking through the blinds.

"Keys are right here." Takashi said lifting a pair off the key rack.

"Perfect." Jason said putting the lighter in his pocket.

Jason opened the door a crack and peeked out, Nothing. He couldn't help but have a bad feeling at the lack of infected. He signaled it was safe and they all proceeded down the halls. Eventually they made their way to an open air pathway. A scream shot out from below, Jason leaned over the rail and saw two girls and two boys surrounded on both sides. Kohta leaned over and popped two of them in the head. Jason ran down the nearby stairs bringing his knife down hard into the top of a teachers head. Rei jumped past him taking down the last two.

"Hey, I uh...Thanks." The boy with a bat said.

"Bites?" Jason said wiping his knife on his blood stained t-shirt.

"N-no none of us are bitten." One of the girls said.

"We're getting out of here, You guys wanna come?" Takashi said as he pointed to the bus with his bat.

"Yes." The girl said.

They followed the path back into another building. They were almost to the ground floor, But just as they rounded the corner on the last set of stairs they saw a huge crowd of infected. Jason grabbed one of the new oys by the back of his collar, He had not been paying attention and had almost walked down there.

"T-thanks...again." He said.

"Well, How are we gonna get past that?" Rei asked.

"I count thirty at the least, We could just bust through...But it will make a lot of noise." Jason said.

"You know they can't see right? As long as we're quiet we can just sneak right through." Saya said.

"Care to prove that theory?' Saeko asked with a hint of venom.

"God I have to do everything don't I?" Jason said standing up.

"N-no I'll test it." Takashi said starting to get up.

"Nope, You have your family to look for...And your friends to watch out for. You guys aren't that attached to me, So it's better I go incase anything goes wrong. "

"Hell no, You're gonna get killed." Takashi said.

"Ya know Takashi, Death smiles...Remember that." He said as he lit a cigarette and walked to the bottom of the stairs. The smell of death reeked, A smell Jason was all too familiar with. Infected students shambled about around him. One came particularly close and almost touched him...But it just kept walking. Jason wasn't just scared. He was terrified, He would've shit his pants already had he not seen the things he had already seen. He picked up a shoe and threw it down the hall attracting the infecteds attention. He signaled and the others began coming down the stairs. One of the new boys though...God Jason couldn't believe he was so stupid, But the boy slammed his makeshift weapon on the rail. The sound reverbed down the halls.

"RUN!" Takashi yelled.

"You dumb-fuck!" Jason yelled stabbing an infected boy in the face as the infected started coming their way again.

"What!?" Takashi yelled.

"We could have fucking made it!"

"He's right! That was stupid!" Saya yelled.

Saeko jumped out of nowhere and smashed in a boy near sayas head.

"No time to argue now, Just go!" Saeko yelled as she knocked down another student.

Jason stabbed a girl through the throat as they ran. He watched as Kohta downed a few with some shots to the head. He had to admit, Even on the move Kohta had some dead on aim. The bus was in sight. Saeko jumped up and brought her bokken down hard into a teachers head while Ms Shizuka struggled in starting the bus. Takashi flipped a boy over his back and smashed his head into the concrete.

"We can go!" Ms Shizuka yelled.

Everyone got into the bus Jason was about to slide the door shut when he noticed some people running for the bus.

"Wait!"

"Don't leave us!"

Those were the calls he was hearing.

"We can go now." Ms Shizuka said looking at him.

"Just a second longer."

"We don't need to save them." Rei said.

"How could you even say that?" Takashi asked her.

"Yeah, we can't jus-" Jason was about to defend the people running for the bus. That was until he saw the teacher that was leading them do what he did. A boy towards the back of the group had slipped and slided to the teachers feet. The boy clearly asked him for help. But no, What did the man do? He kicked the boy in the face and left him to rot. As the man, His own homeroom teacher he just now realized, Walked onto the bus he couldn't help but notice the smug look on his face. Flashbacks began hitting Jason.

"Please, Don't leave me." The teenager on the ground infront of him yelled in broken english.

The boy was a fighter for the enemy. That much Jason could see.

"Hey, It'll be okay." Jason said as he knelt down next to him.

He picked a pair of glasses up off of the floor.

"Are these yours?" He asked the younger boy.

The boy jus gave a nod, Jason handed them to him and the boy put them on. Jason sat there for another hour with the boy. Mostly in silence as the life drained from the boys body. When the boy finally did die Jason sat there and cried. Vas walked in.

"Why are you crying?" He asked him.

"He was just a kid." Jason said not looking up.

"Yeah? And he was one of them." The older man said.

"Yeah? And it could have been me." Jason said.

"I killed him, He asked me to sit here with him as he died." Jason continued.

"Shhh." Vas said as he sat next to Jason.

Jason had in fact killed the boy. He walked into the house and the boy took a shot at him, Jason had reacted out of instinct and poured a full magazine from his M-16 into the boys chest. Vas sat their with him calming him down.

Jason suddenly snapped back to reality. He was on top of Mr Shido within a minute.

"You low life fucking piece of shit!" Jason yelled as he drew his knife.

"W-what are you talking about?" The man asked almost calmy.

"Bullshit, You know. You fucking ended that boy for your own gain."

"I have n-no idea what you are talking about." He said getting more worried as Jason lowered his knife closer to his throat.

"Maybe I should start with your fingers, Or maybe your face? Like you did to the boy. Work my way down."

Jason raised his knife high and thrust it down hard.

"NO, PLEASE!"

**A/N: Yeah, I'm hooked on the concept of this story so much I couldn't resist. And if you think Jason is just some invincible emotionless killer, Next chapter will disprove that theory.**


	3. We march to the drums of the damned

**Disclaimer: Even if I had the money to buy the franchise, I have other things I would spend that money on.**

**Airspace Above Tokonosu City, Z-day, 1630 hours.**

The chinooks were flying fast and low over the rooftops. The tall imposing American man walked down the row of Japanese Special Forces Group operators.

"Since I'm your trainer, It's pretty serious if they have to call me up with you guys. But since this is your first deployment, Do not expect any slack from me. According to intel this is a different kind of enemy, One which the world has never seen before. Watch your fire, You are to engage hostiles only."

"Any idea as to who we're fighting, Sir?" A middle aged man asked as the American walked by.

"God knows Nakamura...God knows." He said as he looked out the window at the burning city below.

"Overlord, Misfit-1 on approach to LZ 4." The pilot said radioing back to the airport.

"Roger Misfit-1 proceed."

"200 AGL, Flaring for landing."

"Five seconds!" The co-pilot said through the mic.

All the men stood up.

"Let's get to work, GO TO RED!" The American yelled pulling the slide back on his M4A1.

The back door dropped blinding the men with light as they ran out into the smoky street of the intersection.

"Out!" Every man yelled once he was out of the helicopter.

"Whataya got? Whataya got!" A man named Okada yelled.

"Nothing...No targets." A private said.

"Rear is clear!" A crewman yelled as the American stepped off.

"I want four fire teams." The American said as the chinook began taking off.

The smoke started to clear as the soldiers split into their teams. They proceeded down the street towards their objective, The east police station. They were a few blocks from the police station with the sounds of automatic weapons in the distance when they came to a T-junction. A woman slowly walked from around the corner. The american raised his fist in the air, Halting the entire platoon.

"Okada, Move up and secure her." He said.

"Roger that, Sir" Okada said as he moved up to the woman.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?" Okada said as he cautiously approached her.

The woman slowly turned to him, She had a giant wound on her torso. Her shirt was ripped showing her flesh which was torn to shreds, Almost as if it had been bitten off. She started limping towards him letting out a low moan.

"Ma'am, If you come with me I can get you medical attention." Okada said concerned for the womans life he took a tentative step closer to her. By the time Okada realised what was happening to him his neck was already being ripped open and the screams of his comrades being drowned out by a ringing from deep inside his head.

"OPEN FIRE!" The american yelled. All 26 other men immediately opened up with their Type 89 Para rifles and the two FN Minimi Para Light Machine Guns, Round after round would tear into the woman's flesh but she would just keep tearing into Okada. Finally the American officer drew his Mk23 MOD 0 pistol ran up and shot the woman in the back of her head. He looked down at the man dying at his feet. His neck and upper chest completely destroyed. A medic came up and started reaching into his bag when the American placed a hand on his chest to stop him. The American knelt down.

"S-sir, Am I going to b-be okay?" Okada asked as he coughed up blood.

"No, I can only guarantee that you will be okay in one way and you know what it is." The American said bluntly.

"I understand, Sir. But b-before I die. Can I know your full name?" A hint of sorrow on his voice

"Captain James Masters. We will never forget you, Sergeant Hiroshi Okada." The American said. Everyone said goodbye to their friend.

"You are a true soldier." Captain James said as he pressed the pistol against the mans head and pulled the trigger.

"NOW! We will complete our mission for his sake! We will not let his loss be for nothing!" The captain said as he ordered the remainder of the platoon to continue on their way.

"And I'll be damned if I lose another one like that." He muttered to himself.

"NO, PLEASE!" The man yelled as the knife came down hard next to his head.

Everyone onboard the bus was screaming at how close Jason had come to killing the teacher, And Shizuka's poor driving didn't help much either.

"You know why you live today?" Jason asked looking down at the man visibly shaken with fear. There was silence for a few moments.

"Well?" Jason said inching the knife closer to the mans neck, The rage growing in his voice

"w-why?" The teacher asked.

"Because, I've met and even killed people who would burn, loot, and rape their entire town, city, village or whatever, Just because there was a war on, And compared to them you're just an insignificant little shit stain on the earth.

The teacher was clearly becoming enraged.

"If you ever pull something like that again do not think that even for a minute I will let you live." Jason said finally getting up off of the man.

"This is not good." Shido thought to himself as he walked to the back of the bus.

"Mr Shido, Are you okay?" A girl asked him.

"Just fine my darling, I did what I had to do to save us, And thankfully he came to his senses before doing something rash. But even if he did hurt me, I'm just a poor old man who doesn't deserve to be in this world anyway. The new world belongs to you my dear and everyone like you. You are the future." He said as the students admired him and the feeling of trust coming off of him. Jason spit on the floor in disgust.

"Did you really have to nearly kill him?" Kohta asked him.

"I would have killed him, But something popped into my head is all. I hesitated and that was that. Although he's talking some pretty weird shit back there." He said as he plopped into the seat in front of Kohta and Saya

"So you think so too?" Saya asked as she leaned forward towards him.

"Mhmm, He sounds like the propaganda speakers in Pyongyang." Jason said taking out his cigarettes.

"It's like he is recruiting for a religious cult." Saya continued as Saeko came over and sat across from Jason. Jason tried lighting a cigarette but his lighter wouldn't work.

"Well, Balls." He thought aloud.

"What?" Saeko asked looking up at him.

"Lighter broke." He said as he tossed it away.

"You really shouldn't smoke, It's bad for your health." Takashi said as he walked over.

"Uh huh? Been told that for the past...Two years? Yeah, Two years. And there are bigger problems than cancer on a stick in the world at the moment, Aye?"

As the bus drove along the coast a low rumbling was heard. The bus and the area around it began to shake. The rumbling grew louder and louder, Until two loud screeches wizzed by. Two A-10 Thunderbolt II's were buzzing the coast rippling the water as they flew past to go drop their payloads.

"THAT WAS SO COOL!" Kohta yelled pressed up against the window.

"Means we're still in the fight and kicking ass." Jason said as he let a small smile cross his face.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you." Rei said tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" Jason said as he looked up at her.

"How do you...You know...Kill "them" so easily?" She asked.

**(A/N Flashbacks will now be in bold.)**

**Just outside of Pyongyang,June,16,2010, 1510 hours.**

**The F/A-18 flew past the CH-53E at it's usual supersonic speed. Jason looked out the window at the slums below. The pilots were playing 'Long Tall Sally' as the literal fleet of helicopters closed in on the airspace above Pyongyang. Suddenly the red indicator light started flashing.**

"**Fuck somethings locking onto us." The pilot said flicking a switch above him.**

**A MiG-15 zoomed past as the helicopter dumped flares.**

"**Shit, He's circling around. Hang on boys!" The pilot yelled**

**The MiG had completely circled and was closing in fast on the Super Stallion.**

"**Hang on! Doing something risky!" The pilot yelled as he tilted the helicopter out of the way as the MiG's 23 millimeter cannon fire whizzed past.**

"**Shit!" Vas yelled as more cannon fire whizzed past as the MiG kept trying to hit the Super Stallion. What happened next seemed like a blur to Jason as it happened so fast, He could remember clearly the pilots face, Even his expression as he tried to shoot them down. He remembered seeing the MiG burst into a fireball as an F/A-18's 20mm Gatling Cannon ripped into the fuselage. He also remembered how as the F/A-18 zoomed off into the distance the burning wreck of the MiG crashed into one of the CH-53E's bringing both to the ground in a massive explosion.**

"**FUCK!" Evanson yelled as they flew past the burning wreckage.**

"**THAT FUCKER JUST GOT OUR GUYS KILLED!" Vas yelled.**

"**BOTH OF YOU SIMMER THE FUCK DOWN!" Their commanding officer First Lieutenant Richards yelled.**

**The marines and Jason were generally pissed the fuck off now, The pilot had no idea what he did and probably never would. But they remained pissed as the chopper hovered a few feet off the ground the marines jumping out the back as the gunner spewed hot lead at the enemy soldiers.**

**The marines got into a line and moved down the alleys and back streets, Guns raised putting two bullets into anyone they came across, Staying out of the main streets. Even though the KPA's tanks were old, They would still blow you apart. When the marines finally came to a section where they would have to cross an open road they did a head count.**

"**We're one short." Lieutenant Richards said.**

"**Jackson's not here." A sergeant everyone called moe said.**

"**Shit, The boot's missing?" Vas said.**

"**Well looks like you just volunteered Lance Corporal, Take Doc with you back a few blocks and go find Jackson." The Lieutenant said.**

"**Bu-...Aye, Sir." Vas said a bit of regret in his voice because of his big mouth.**

**The two walked down the smoke filled abandoned alley ways, Softly yelling the the newest member of the platoons name.**

"**Jackson!? You out there!?" Jason asked the smoke. Although he could have sworn he saw someone.**

"**Aw fuck..." He heard Vas say.**

"**Whataya got?" Jason asked keeping his rifle aimed down the alley.**

"**Blood...Lot's of fucking blood."**

"**A trail?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Then let's get going." Jason said turning to follow it.**

**They didn't get far though they found the young marine leaned against a wall stab wounds and lacerations all over his body.**

"**Aw shit." Vas said.**

"**Hey buddy, Thought we lost you." Jason said as he kneeled down next to him getting some gear out of his bag.**

"**They...they...Just t-took me...Off the end of the l-line..." The marine whispered.**

"**Hey, Don't worry it's all gonna be okay now." Jason said, Doing what corpsmen were trained to do. No matter what, No matter how bad the person you're working on was wounded you were to never show it on your face, You were not to let them freak out as they could end up freaking out making your job harder.**

"**Vas hold this down hard pressure here while I get him some morphine." Jason said going into his bag.**

"**How hard?" He asked nervously as he placed his hands on the marines chest.**

"**If he isn't in pain you aren't pressing down hard enough." He said as he injected him with the morphine**

**Jason now had a double hard task, He had to prep an IV and administer it but he also had to pull his own security, Because if Vas let go then Jackson would most likely bleed, Out. They did a number on him. Dragging him off the rear of the line as they walked past and stabbing him to near death, He was lucky to be alive. He stuck the catheter into Jackson's arm Making sure that blood came out. As he finished up the IV Vas gave him something to be alarmed about.**

"**Hey, Doc. I think we're losing him, He ain't paying attention to me no more." **

**Jason quickly pushed him out of the way and brought his hand down hard onto the marines chest to stop the largest wound from bleeding more.**

"**Hey! Jack, Jack! Shit...He's going into shock...He's lost too much blood!" Jason yelled as he tried to frantically save the marine but he was too far gone.**

"**SHIT!" Jason yelled as he punched the wall in front of him.**

"**Hey doc, We gotta go." Vas said raising his rifle as shouts in korean and the sound of running grew louder.**

"**No...Fuck that, We use their tactics against them." Jason said pulling out his Mark 3 knife.**

**The KPA patrol passed through the alley unaware of the two Americans hiding in the shadows, Once the last man passed by them they both creeped out after them. The rest of the enemy patrol took a right, Thankfully the opposite direction of where their guys were, One broke off to relieve himself.**

"**A pisser taking a piss." Vas whispered as they crept up on him.**

**Vas grabbed the man and slammed him into the wall he was standing in front of, As he went to plunge the knife into him the man grabbed his hands and kicked him off. Vas rolled out of the way as the man tried to stab him with his own KA-BAR, Jason ran up and kicked the man into a dumpster, Vas came up and brought him down in a chokehold. The man elbowed Vas twice breaking free. As the man went to try and run for his comrades Jason cut him off tackling him to the ground. The man tried to scream as the cold steel blade was forced up into his mouth.**

"**Didn't think you had it in you." Vas said taking a knee.**

"**The fucker deserved it..." Jason said trying to wipe the blood off his hands as the last of the life drained from the man.**

**Vas came over and checked the man for anything valuable, He took the watch he was wearing and cut his dogtags off.**

"**Why the hell you taking his tags?" Jason said.**

"**What? He ain't gonna stop me." Vas said pointing to the body.**

"**And besides, They're for you." He continued as he tossed the tags to Jason.**

"**Why?"**

"**For your first confirmed kill, We'll get you a beer or something later." He said starting to walk away.**

"**I can't drink though." Jason said standing up.**

"**Then a juicebox now come on, We gotta deliver the news." Vas said motioning with his hand.**

**Jason felt like his insides were collapsing in on eachother as he walked away the deadbody in a rather large pool of blood. He had actually killed someone and as he remembered how willingly he did it he questioned who he really was inside.**

Jason took in a deep breath as he shook a little from the memory.

"I just have...Alot of experience...You could say." He said staring at his shaking hand.

"Oh..." Rei said, Feeling sorry she had asked him.

"So where does everyone live?"

"Other side of the river, Same area as Komuro." Saya said.

"What about Jason though, Do you know where he lives?" Ms Shizuka asked turning around in her chair.

All eyes of their little group turned to him.

"Ah, I've got a little apartment in the area, No need to stop though. I haven't got anything that can't be replaced." He said with a small chuckle.

"You live by yourself?" Takashi asked.

"Yeah, I got permission from my CO and it's a shorter walk than from the base." Jason said.

"Base?" Rei said.

"After what happened in Korea the United States Marines decided to deploy another MEU or Marine Expeditionary Unit to the pacific ocean, The 31st MEU is based out of Okinawa and was there before Korea, After that they made a new MEU the 28th MEU and it is based from the Aiport on the sea." Kohta said with a sense of pride in his voice.

"You know your stuff." Jason said. Takashi stood there jaw hanging a bit slack.

They drove for another two hours trying to get onto a highway, But nearly everywhere was blocked with traffic, Police, Or JSDF and American forces. It had been hours since Jason's standoff with Shido and tensions between both halves of the bus still ran high, A bomb waiting to go off. Only needing someone to light the fuse, And we had the very man willing to do so right here.

They pulled up to a red light, The street dark and empty a blood stain here and there. Jason sat in his seat trying to sleep when he felt the foot steps coming, The man wasn't that stupid was he? Yet he was, Mr Shido was trying to go for Jason's knife either to kill him or force him off.

"Before you pull anything, I'll have you know I have a Brown belt in MCMAP, And I can and will beat you into a bloody pulp like I promised earlier." Jason said feeling the man recoil.

"You know what!?" Someone yelled in the back of the bus. Jason stood up to see it was the same asshole kid that asked him about his kill count before.

"What do you want, Asshole?" Jason asked.

"You're such a punk, You've nearly killed me, Mr Shido, And endangered everyone on the bus!" The boy continued.

"Endangered them how? By telling them to hold the door so you could get on and survive, I could have agreed to leave all of you behind and felt no different, I could kill you right now and feel no different. Hell, I could kill you and all your buddies and your shit teacher right now and feel no different!" Jason said as his eyes began to go blank with the anger rising in his voice with each sentence.

The boy began to back up a little as Jason drew his Mark 3.

"I could tear you up limb by limb, Break your legs and leave you to crawl with a pack of "them" nearby, Leave you with your intestines exposed, And guess what? I wouldn't give a shit!" Jason continued as he took a step towards the boy, The hysteria now rising in his voice, His eyes blank and void of emotion.

"Whoa man, Just calm down, Just be normal!" The boy said, His voice full of fear.

"Normal? Normal? You think I'm normal? I've killed people before like you and me, I've seen combat, I've seen rape, Genocide, People mutilated to the fucking point where we had to put them down. And you think I'm normal? You think with what's going on out there I can be normal? That's the best fucking excuse not to be normal!" He had to boy pressed up against the back wall of the bus now.

"P-please..." The boy choked out.

Jason looked into the boys eyes, Full of fear. He brought his knife up to his throat and kept it there for a second, But brought it back down and threw the boy into one of the chairs.

"Let me off the bus." He said in a low voice, Walking to the front now, He looked at the boy they saved earlier sitting with his girlfriend, He quivered with fear as Jason walked past.

"Hey you don't have to g-" Takashi said putting a hand on Jason's shoulder as he went for the door.

"I do, It's better for me to get out of here. I almost let my anger get the best of me."

"Well, Try to meet us at the East Police Station, 7:00 tomorrow." Takashi said.

"Fine." Jason said as he went to step off the bus. Sticking a certain finger up in Mr Shido's direction as he got off.

As the bus pulled away he gave a mock two finger salute, Leaving him to the dimly lit streets. The sounds of flesh being ripped and bone being broken around him.

"Well...Fuck." Jason though out loud.

**A/N: A few things, You might be asking: "Why include something like the A-10's ?". Well...Keep reading.. Captain James Is a character given to me to use in this story by Kilo6, He is also writing a HOTD story that is worth checking out. Also this chapter was kind of setting up another character I had planned, *cough* He's a zoomie *cough cough*. Fun little fact, Jason suffers from PTSD if you couldn't tell. I'm also sorry if my chapters aren't as long as some of the really great stories out there, I mostly get time to write at night, And I actually planned to get this chapter done days ago but never did, So I'm also sorry about the wait on this chapter, I've learned lessons fromy my past and stopped saying I'm going to have this chapter by this time, When usually I don't. Anyway, Thanks for reading this story and have a great morning, day, evening, night or whatever it is wherever you are.**


End file.
